


Two Shadows Entwined

by Rookblonkorules



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dancing, Established Relationship, F/M, Imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rookblonkorules/pseuds/Rookblonkorules
Summary: He had never been one for dancing.
Relationships: Celegorm | Turcafinwë/Lúthien Tinúviel
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Two Shadows Entwined

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mangacrack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangacrack/gifts).



> I was always fascinated by the idea of this couple and, while I eventually would love to do something a little more substantial for them (and they have plenty of potential for a fic like that)- I wanted to start with something simpler.

She had always been one for dancing. Spinning in circles that would have made him dizzy were he not so entranced by the fluidity of her motions. 

He could not look away. He could never look away. 

Not from her. 

Celegorm sat idly on the shore of the small brook, one foot dangling lazily in the water, hands loosely clasped together.

His head rested back against the bark of a small elm and he simply observed. 

With every twirl, the sun seemed to catch the strands of Lúthien’s dark hair so it sparkled as the stars at midnight. 

When she danced, it was like the world came to a halt around her. Nothing else mattered in that moment, but her.

It was enough to take his breath away.

And he was lucky enough to be hers. 

It was enough to almost make him forget about the silmarils and the oath. Almost enough to make him believe this happiness could last. 

And he did forget. 

For a time. 

When she danced, he could think of nothing else. 

He had never been one for dancing, but when she extended one fine-boned hand to him, there was nothing he could do but take it.


End file.
